Thrashkawa and Iwa-Chan Come as a Package Deal (EDITED)
by AlexSkye1898
Summary: Captain and Ace, how the heck are these two childhood friends if they're polar opposites? Oikawa is a brat and Iwaizumi is scary. But, at the end of the day...they make a frighteningly perfect synced pair. Bad language/mild violence due to Iwaizumi's personality and Oikawa's antics. OikaIwa possible shipping inside. Friendship depending on how you see it as well. Edited version!


**Thrashkawa and Iwa-chan Come as a Package Deal**

Anime/Manga: Haikyuu!

Shipping: OikaIwa (Oikawa x Iwaizumi)

I do NOT own any these characters or the anime itself! I do not make any profit out of making this!

Alex the Author: Hey Peeps! Welcome back and here I have a OikaIwa fic that I wanted to try out for the longest time since I love Iwaizumi a lot, such a reliable ace! He's one of my personal favorites from Haikyuu! He reminds of Kasamatsu from KnB so much, they might be related….Anyways enjoy this one-shot, feel free to review/follow/favorite as you please. Sit back, kick off your shoes, eat some popcorn, relax, and enjoy!

* * *

 _SMACK!_

The members of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club physically winced at the sound that echoed throughout the gymnasium. Everyone including the coach and the advisor shuddered in fear of even _looking_ to see where the source of the sound came from. They really did not have to actually check since they are 100% positive they know who exactly is responsible for the noise.

"Thrashkawa!" screamed out the familiar voice of their vice-captain Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Wah! So mean, Iwa-Chan! Can't you be a little more gentle with little old me?" Captain Oikawa Toru whined through crocodile tears and a rather suspicious smile.

"No way in hell! You piss me off way too much! Especially with that smile of yours; I can tell you have bad intentions too. Stop flirting with those idiot girls and focus on practicing! Dumbass Oikawa!" the other retorted then hit their captain upside his head.

Oikawa rubbed his head in pain and complained again, "Iwa-Chan! What do you mean by bad intentions? I'm a nice guy, right? And don't call me such horrible names!"

Their vice-captain/ace pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed irritably, "Shut the hell up and get back to practice, Crappy Oikawa!"

The team just watched in awestruck silence while trying to pretend that they were _totally_ not eavesdropping. It wasn't even considered overhearing the "conversation" since Aoba Johsai's ace has an incredibly loud voice that definitely carries itself throughout the room without even trying. It's pretty hard to believe that these two polar opposite beings are childhood friends. Well, it is more like a big overgrown brat and his really scary babysitter. The thought made everyone freeze in horror if their vice-captain could suddenly read minds and heard what they were imagining at that moment.

 _WHACK!_

Ouch. There's the legendary Iwaizumi Headbutt to their captain's forehead that made everyone _seriously_ wonder if the two grew up together. Apparently, Oikawa is still whining and faking his tears as he ranted on about "Meanie Iwa-Chan" then Iwaizumi just headbutted him due to being ultimately pissed off by the other. Yells of "Crappy Oikawa!", "Trashy Oikawa!", "Stupid Oikawa!", and even "Idiotkawa!" became implanted into every single brain cell the other members had.

They even stopped bothering of asking _why_ anymore as they get front row seats to the _Oikawa & Iwaizumi Special _every day after school during practice. The captain had the personality of a bratty, spoiled rotten 5 year old child while his vice-captain was the equality of an angry bear on a rampage. Since Oikawa tends to go a bit _overboard_ with his daily antics, Iwaizumi has to literally come stomping in and kick him to high Heaven. The Ace and the Captain…what an odd combination the two make, but they managed to work together this whole time and still kicking ass. Let's just say that every member of Aoba Johsai's Volleyball Club is very much grateful that they have the two oddest friends on the planet on their team. The childhood friends make the _World's Deadliest Combo_ with only of the two of them and that makes others shiver in fear. At least they will never have to complain about them until they graduate.

 _POW!_

"Assikawa!"

"Ouch~! That hurts Iwa-Chan!"

"Too bad, I'm glad you're in pain!"

"So horrible~! Iwa-Chan~!"

Or…..maybe not.

* * *

 **THE END!**


End file.
